


We just met, and I think I'm in love with you

by Ridleys



Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fun, Kissing, Office
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ridleys/pseuds/Ridleys
Summary: Fallon Carrington met Liam Ridley for the first time and things didn't go as planned.
Relationships: Fallon Carrington & Liam Ridley, Fallon Carrington/Liam Ridley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	We just met, and I think I'm in love with you

Fallon Carrington, the owner and CEO of her own company Fallon Unlimited. At only 27 years old, she have made her own company from the bottom to the top. Today, she's meeting with Liam Ridley, a famous Author, and have owned his own company just like her, whom he built from the bottom to the top.

Fallon wasn’t just fierce and smart, she was also incredibly beautiful. So much so that, in the process of finding out more about her in order to come up with suitable questions.

As Liam made his way to her office, he had found himself distracted by the various photoshoots she’d been featured in, on more than one occasion. He’d find his eyes glued to her piercing stare that seemed to reach him through the laptop screen, and he’d waste precious minutes sweeping his gaze over her perfect posture, admiring her. 

Feeling guilty, he was supposed to walk in, and introduce himself to her and start the meeting, but dammit he unable to stop himself from looking deeply at her. 

Liam didn't realize on how long he'd been looking at her that he didn't saw or heard that Fallon saw her. "Hello? Mr. Ridley?" She asked for the fourth time and he finally spoke. "Oh, hi, Ms. Carrington" He said nervously. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting, I know I'm like, I don't know, an hour late?" He said and Fallon could only laugh. "I'm sorry I think you're pretty lose, you aren't an hour late, you are an hour early." Fallon said and she couldn't help but laugh. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I guess I got a little distracted." Liam said. 

“Fallon Carrington. It’s a pleasure. I almost forgot to introduce myself." She told him with a soft giggle, and Liam thought about how her voice was a perfect mix of commanding and pleasant, and he wanted to hear so much more of it. It sounded even better in real life, compared to the stuff he’d seen of her online interviews.

“The pleasure’s all mine.” He replied with ease, meaning every word. "I'm Liam Ridley." He told her as they both shake their hands together. As soon as Liam's finger touched hers, he felt like he won the lottery as her soft, beautiful manicured fingers touched his.

Fallon smirked as Liam wouldn't let go of her hand after the shake. As soon as they both seat in their chairs, She allowed herself to look for a moment at his collarbone. He had left the first two buttons unbuttoned, as he always did. When he saw Fallon’s gaze linger on the exposed skin of his neck, hes smirk never leaving her face. She reluctantly pulled her gaze away and looked at the secretary who just stepped in to her office pointedly and he couldn't help but let out a soft laugh.

“Deal with any calls. I don’t want anything interrupting Mr. Ridley and I during this very important meeting." She told her secretary. As soon as her secretary left, Fallon looked at Liam, making eye contact with him. He returned her gaze, unfazed, raising his eyebrows a little, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"So, should we start this meeting?" She asked. "Oh, yes, please." He quickly respond. 

Half an hour of the meeting, discussing everything about her company and his company, they both couldn't help but flirt at each other. 

“Are you passionate about anything, apart from your career of being a businesswoman ?" He asked, raising his eyes from the paper and noticing that she had been staring at him the whole time. She eyed him with a slightly lidded gaze, like he was her prey, and his throat felt dry on how gorgeous she looked.

"Oh, Mr. Ridley, I am passionate about a lot of things." She paused. "I love taking risks, I love securing deals, I love cashing checks… But I love the thrill of the unknown, in particular.” She got up and Liam looked at her body, towering over his seated self, feeling simultaneously intimidated and turned on. As she came closer to him, he adjusted his body slightly, shifting his legs, a movement that didn’t escape Fallon. Her smirk widened. “I think what excites me the most, however, is getting what I want.”  
She paused again before speaking. "I also always win." She said as she sat down right next to him, their thighs brushing and Liam's cheeks started to blush as soon as theyre thighs touched and so did Fallon's cheeks.

They make eye contact for a long moment. Both blue orbs staring at each other. 

“Hmm..." He joked, trying to break the tension. A smile adorning his face. He has dimples too. Fallon noticed that and she felt a tug in her chest. Her heartbeat was fast. "Sounds like a great one for me." He said. How can she be so attractive? He thought to himself.

Before any of them could say anything else, They both leaned forward and crashed there lips together. As they're lips move together, It didn't take long for Liam to stick his tongue to her lips and it was no surprise that it only took a second for Fallon to allow his tongue to tangle around hers.

She let out a moan as their kiss became even more desperate. Her free hand flew to his hair. Pulling on his short strands as he deepened the kiss, Liam push himself up, bringing Fallon to him. As they're both standing on their feet, Liam started to push her body to her desk. As soon as her back hit her desk, Fallon couldn't help but left out a soft moan.

Fallon's hand was still on Liam's hair, playing with the short strands, While his hands go to her waist, squeezing its sides lightly.

Liam tightened his grip on her body as their tongues gathered up speed. While their tongues battle for dominance, Liam pressed his body against hers. He was just about to slide his hand lower, reaching the hem of her dress and completely forgetting where they were, When they both heard a cough from the distance.

Breaking apart, Fallon covered her mouth with her hand and her eyes widened as Liam looked down at his feet, blushing in total embarrassment after realizing what had just happened in front of her assistant who's closing her eyes with both of her hands at the sight in front of her. "Umm... Allison, hey..." Fallon said softly, her eyes still widened.  
"This just came up from the mail. You said to give it to you as soon as it arrives." She said still closing her eyes with both of her hands. "Umm... Okay, thanks... You can open your eyes now... It's done, it's finished honey..." Fallon said and Liam couldn't help but laugh. "Ok..." Allison said as she set the item on the table that just came up from the mail and quickly getting out of the room. 

"Umm... Hey... Sorry about that." Fallon said looking up at him, still blushing. "Oh, no, don't. It was great." He said while biting his bottom lip with a soft giggle. For a moment, they could only stare at each other until Fallon broke the silence. "I have a lot to do, today. So how about... Let's meet later at lunch? If you're still interested." Fallon asked him. "Oh. Yeah! Sure! I'll probably stop here later again. The kiss was great tho." He said with a smirk. "Yeah! It definitely was!" She exclaimed. "Well, I have to run now." Liam said. "I'll see you later again, Ms. Carrington." He said while taking her left hand to his lips. "You, just... Have to do it." She said while smirking. "Goodbye Fallon, I'll stop here later as soon as possible." He said. "Bye Liam! It was nice meeting you!" She said. "It was nice meeting you too, Fallon." He said a wide smile forming on both of their lips. 

He kissed her on the lips once again before getting out of her office. As soon as he steps out of her office, she just couldn't help asking herself how great the kiss was until she forgot to take something from Liam. She quickly ran out of her office and yells at Liam whos just about to step in the elevator.

"Wait! Liam! I forgot to take your number!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoy this! This is my very first fanfiction that I made, and I'm so sorry if theres any typos and grammar mistakes because English is not my first language. Again, I hope you enjoy this!


End file.
